Love is a Slamming Door
by kristannalove13
Summary: Kristanna one-shot, Elsa mentioned; Kristoff and Anna get into an argument about Kristoff's work schedule that end with Kristoff slamming his bedroom door in her face. This brings back some bad memories for Anna and she ends up running off. Now, Kristoff has to try and ease the pain he's accidentally caused; (I suck at summaries I'm so sorry)


**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry I haven't been active lately! I have no real excuse except writers block and life. I'm hoping to get more done soon but with school and everything else I don't know when I'll be able to write. Anyways so this is my first official one shot! This is set in the actual Frozen universe so Anna doesn't have powers in this. Plenty of angst and feels to come with this one! I've only got the prologue for Powerless, which is the sequel to Powers, up at the moment so hopefully this'll tie yall over for a bit! I have some other one shots and smaller stories planned too so don't worry! Hope yall like the story! There will be some language in this one again because I just can't get the point across without it, sorry!**

**APOV****:**

My breathing comes in short huffs as I run down our corridor. I don't really know where I'm going yet but I just need to get out of here!

I try not to think about the fight Kristoff and I just had but it replays itself over and over in my head.

We had just been fighting over his work schedule. Eventually, this lead to us fighting about everything that irritated us about each other and even that had somehow turned into something much, much worse…

"_Just STOP Anna!"_

He had screamed that at me before slamming the door in my face. I had just stood there for moment before the tears in my eyes started to form. Not of sadness but of anger and frustration...of fear...closed doors still bring back memories the cause me to panic. But no, I had refused to be shut out again. ESPECIALLY by my boyfriend. So I brought both of my fists up and pounded on his door, screaming at him when it didn't open.

"_No YOU stop THIS! This isn't fair okay open the door!"_

"_Go away Anna!"_

…

I had let the tears fall then, not being able to keep them in anymore. I had only forced myself to get out one last rant before letting the tears choke me up and running off...

"_You know what? Fine! I'll go but I'll be damned if I go before saying this!...I get that I'm a screw up okay? I get that I'm clumsy and messy and awkward and average in every way but I still try! My whole LIFE I've always tried my best! I tried my best when Elsa shut me out, to remember just WHAT I had done to her that made her do it. I tried my best to be strong and brave when my parents died! Even now I try my best not to be upset when dignitaries demanding to see Elsa see me, get excited, then look at me in disgust only to say "Oh it's just _her", _because I knew it then and I know it now!...I'm the spare, the screw up, the weak one, the average, stupid MESS! I always have been and I always will be but I will always...always try my best at everything I do! So that's why I'm still here, yelling at a closed door! Because I'm trying my hardest to not worry about you when you're out there on the ice but because I'm weak and STUPID I can't help it! I know you're strong and that I probably shouldn't worry but I do! That's why I just wanted you to take a few days off! I just want you safe! But fine, slam the door in my face but don't you DARE say that I think you're weak! Don't you dare say that I'll ever doubt you or leave you!...Because I will never give up on the people I love...even if they give up on me..."_

I hadn't been able to say anything more after that, and there hadn't been anything left for me to say, but the tears catching in my throat would've prevented anymore that might've come.

Suddenly the face of anyone who had ever given up on me came to mind as they had before, but now….Kristoff was there….and that I couldn't take.

So I ran.

And ran.

And ran until I got to the only place I could think to go where Kristoff might not find me.

The door to my mother and father's study showed and I ran to it, pulling it open despite it's creaking hinges.

Slamming it as hard as I could behind me, I ran to the small couch in front of the large wooden desk where I used to cling to my mother or father when I just couldn't handle Elsa's isolation anymore.

They would hold me in their laps as I sobbed on my father's shoulder or into my mother's chest, rubbing my back, kissing my head. They would tell me how much they loved me and to just be patient with Elsa, that yes, she still loved me and no, I hadn't done anything wrong.

So now, as I sobbed not into my mother's chest and not on my father's shoulder, but instead on the fabric of the couch, feeling unwanted and worthless….I couldn't help but feel colder than I have in two years….almost as cold as I was when I froze….

**KPOV****:**

Oh God what have I done….

What have I _DONE!?_

I just slammed my door in Anna's face and just STOOD THERE when she started pouring her heart out to me! It was like I couldn't do anything except listen to her say all those horribly, untrue things about herself, I couldn't move or talk or ANYTHING just….stand there….

The sound of a door slamming somewhere far off brings me back to reality and my eyes snap back up to my closed door. I yank it open hard enough to make the door shake and don't bother closing it as I run towards the direction I heard the sound coming from. It had come from the western part of the castle, an area I had never been in. I've never seen anyone go in that area actually…

I remind myself to ask Anna or Elsa later, as soon as I fix things with the feistier of the two.

I make a turn and, to my dismay, find myself faced with a long hallway that splits off into to more at the end.

There must be a hundred rooms in this wing…

Great...well so much for finding Anna quickly.

I start down the hallway, peeking into each room as I go, taking in the scenery as I do so.

Every room is dusty and most of the furniture has cloth coverings on it.

It's not until I reach the end of the hallway that I figure out why.

At the very back wall of the corridor, there stands a single table, above it hangs a large painting with a black shroud drawn up around it, ready to be drawn back over the painting at any time. As I get closer I see that the table has a smaller framed painting on it, candles, and a vase with roses in it. The vase reveals itself to be made of ice upon further inspection, the candles smelling of vanilla and the small painting of a young couple in wedding attire.

I look up at the portrait and instantly recognize who they are.

Anna's parents…

I had only seen them once before in my life and only briefly then but it was obvious…

Anna looked so much like her mother it almost hurt…

I had heard so many people, including Anna herself, go on and on about how Elsa looked exactly like their mother, and it was true, but had no one noticed how much Anna looked like her too? She had her father's hair color for sure but her mother?

Same eyes, nose, face shape, abundance of freckles!...They even shared the same smile….The same twinkle of mischief and wonder and just pure **love **in their eyes.

I don't think I've ever been as thankful to Anna's mother and father as I was in that moment…

The young couple in the painting, is (now) obviously Anna's parents at their wedding. Looking at it I recognize their mother's dress.

Elsa shaped her ice dress to be just like it.

I can't help but notice how they're not in the usual position you see royal couples standing in in portraits. The man standing, the woman sitting, the man placing one hand on her chair, neither of them smiling.

But in this painting….they're holding each other...Queen Idun's hands are on King Agdar's chest and his hands are holding her waist. Both stare into each other's eyes with such love and compassion it practically glows off of the parchment.

I look at it and can't help but smile, a few tears actually forming in my eyes. Images of Anna and I like that one day begin to form and I let the tears fall, praying that I can fix this so that we might have a love as strong as her parents' had been.

I look at the larger portrait of the loving couple one last time before taking off down the right hallway, leading farther into the castle. I continue to check each door in the corridor until I reach the large door at the end of the hallway.

When I reach it I instantly know Anna is in there, hearing her sobs through the door. A large wave of guilt at the sound washes over me and I push the door open.

There Anna is, on the small couch that sits in the middle of the room. I approach it slowly and cautiously, as if merely hearing my footsteps will upset her.

She seems to either not hear me or not care, because when I sit down next to her on the couch, she says nothing. For a long time I don't either, not sure what to say or how to say it.

I end up just laying my hand on her shoulder, opening and closing my mouth as if doing so might pump the words out of my lungs.

"...Anna?"

Silence.

"...Anna….please, I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry...I knew the minute I closed that door I had made a mistake...And then when you started saying all those things...I just...it was like I was paralyzed! Anna please you have to know I didn't mean any of the things I said before, and none of those horrible things you were saying about yourself are true either! Er- well I mean of course the part about never giving up on your loved ones is-...and I guess the part about being worried about me-...but that's not the point! Um...the point that I'm trying to make here is...well...Anna…I-I just wish you could see what I see in you...what anyone that matters sees in you. You're the sweetest, most loving, beautiful, amazing person I've ever met. You're nowhere NEAR average or stupid or weak! Hell, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met! You may be a bit awkward and clumsy but there's nothing wrong with that. In fact it's one of the things that I love about you…

And as far as being a spare? Anna you and I both know Arendelle would be lost without you..._I _would be lost without you...Anyone who thinks you're a spare is an idiot and I swear if I ever see one of these so called _"dignitaries"_-and they sound anything BUT dignified if you ask me- I'll-"

"Kristoff." Anna's voice cuts me off. I snap my head towards her after having stared off into the air at some point during my rant, a somewhat stunned look on my face. She's lifted her head from the arm of the couch and is now sitting up, looking at me with red puffy eyes. This plus her slightly rough voice when she stopped my rambling and the little sniff that emits from her now is clear evidence of how much she's been crying.

I feel that wave of guilt crash over me again, only this time it doesn't let up…

She simply looks at me for a moment before speaking.

**APOV****:**

"Kristoff."

This stops his rambling and he snaps his head around to look at me.

Gosh why does he have to make that stupid, cute face it makes it hard to be mad at him….

I look at him for a moment to gather my thoughts before speaking.

"...Thank you...for thinking all of that about me..but-"

"No!...No Anna, there's no buts about what I just said. I don't care if I have to say it a million times over for you to believe me, I'll say it until you do! There's no _thinking _about it. Everything I said is a fact. Every word of it. You have to believe me about that…" Kristoff cuts me off this time. I look into his eyes and the look of utter love and determination makes it so I can't help but believe him. I know I may not always believe that but for now, with him, I do.

I smile at him and throw my arms around his neck as happy tears gather at the corner of my eyes again. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight and I can feel him let out a deep breath.

"Thank you…" I whisper in his ear. He just holds me a little closer in response. We sit there like that for a little while, neither one of us saying anything. Eventually I pull back and kiss him, hoping he'll understand all of the emotions I'm putting into it.

I bite my lip when I pull away and look down. "I'm sorry for what I said before...before you…" I can't finish the sentence. Can't bring myself to word what he did. The same thing my sister did almost every day for 13 years. He seems to know what I'm trying to say and why I can't say it, so he just moves his hands to my face and kisses me again.

He pulls back first this time and presses his forehead to mine. "I know...it's okay...and I'm sorry for doing that…" he says, and I know he is.

"It's okay just-...just please?...Please promise me one thing…" I ask.

"Anything."

"Please don't shut me out again…"

Kristoff doesn't even hesitate when he answers. "I promise Anna. I know that this probably won't be the last thing we fight about but I promise, I'll never do that to you again. And...I understand now...why you wanted me to take a few days off I mean. And if it means that much to you I could probably take...um I think three days off without it being a problem? How about Friday, Saturday, and Sunday?" he asks, now looking at me almost hesitantly.

I just smile and nod before hugging him again. "That sound perfect! And I promise, I'll try not to worry so much about you when you're out there. I'll still worry but...maybe not to the point where I panic a little bit if you're a few minutes late getting home…" He laughs at this and hugs me a little tighter. "Sounds good! So what do you say we go get something to eat, we've been fighting for a while and I think we missed breakfast…" It's only when he says this that I notice how hungry I am, and like clockwork, my stomach growls.

I blush a bit and smile sheepishly, "Uhhh...ya that sounds like a good plan too…"

He laughs again and stands up, taking me with him and holding me in his arms for a while. I have my arms wrapped around his neck and I lean up to kiss him. We both have smiles on our faces when we pull away. "I love you…" I say, looking up into his eyes. There's no doubt or fear in my voice, just happiness.

I hear the same in his voice as he smiles a little wider and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too feisty-pants."

**So there it is guys! My first one shot! And I'm sorry this took so long! I've actually had this mostly written for months but I've just had a lot going on in my life and blah blah blah. But I hope this can hold yall until I can get going again on Powerless! So don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! Love yall!**


End file.
